Magic and Miracles
by Troypay 4 Life
Summary: Starr wakes up late Christmas Eve night and is surprised to find an attractive Santa putting presents under the tree.


Ford opened the back door to La Bouilex quietly as to not wake up anyone in the house. He knew that by this time on Christmas Eve everyone in the house would be asleep. He shut the door back and was thankful they had left the Christmas tree on. It would make his job a lot easier. Something blonde caught his attention and he peered around the tree and was met with a sleeping teenager. Starr was lying on the couch resting peacefully. Allowing himself a small sigh of relief he put the bag he was carrying down and made his way over to her. She looked so different when she slept, so calm and innocent. Covering her up with a blanket he noticed on the back of the couch. He stared at her. It was hard to believe how beautiful she truly was and much harder to admit. Leaning down he couldn't resist. Moving a piece of hair off her forehead he placed a feather light kiss on the spot it uncovered. Smiling down at her, he resumed his previous task. Opening the bag he took out the presents it held and began to place them under the tree.

Starr blinked slightly when she felt a pair of lips against her forehead. Those weren't her mom's, Dorian's, Kelly's, or even Langston's. She knew they were a man's lips and the cologne that hung in the air was familiar. Finally opening her eyes she saw someone bent over in front of the tree. She should have panicked but something inside of told her not to. Sitting up she observed the person who had not noticed her stir. He wasn't taking anything, it looked almost as thought he was placing something underneath it. When he stood up she could see his frame and knew immediately who it was.

"Ford?" He jerked around looking at her. His face was filled with embarrassment and he was attempting to form an explanation about why he was there in the first place.

"Starr."

"What are you doing here?" Her voice wasn't angry or accusatory. It was simply a question not the interrogation he had expected.

"Honestly?" She nodded his head and he began to sit down beside her but then realized it might make her uncomfortable. Looking at her she gave him a nod encouraging him to go with his first instincts, "I was putting some presents under the tree."

"I figured." The smile she sent him sent shivers down his spine, "What'd you get Lang?"

"It wasn't…it's not for Langston."

"Oh." She was more than surprised at his admission, "Who was it for?"

"Hope."

"You…you got Hope something for Christmas?" Starr stumbled over her words trying to make sure she heard him right

"Yeah, I hope I didn't offend you."

"No! No! That's very sweet. She enjoyed having you hold her in the park today."

"Well she's the first kid I've ever actually enjoyed holding like that. She's special."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Goodnight Starr."

"Goodnight Ford." He turned to leave and Starr bent down to read the nametags, all from Santa. It was adorable how he would do something sweet and then leave the credit. One nametag stopped her though. To: Starr.

"Ford." He had hoped she would be gone before she found the gift he had left for her.

"Yeah?"

"This one has my name on it."

"It does."

"Why? And why weren't you going to tell me that you were the one that left these presents?"

"You've had a rough year. I just wanted you to believe that sometimes there's still some room for magic and miracles." The teacher shrugged his shoulders when he spoke.

"Can I open it now?"

"If you want."

"Will you stay with me?"

"If you want."

"Is that all you can say?"

"If you want." Her laugh made his chest tighten up. She did things to him he didn't think were possible without physical contact. Sitting back down on the couch he resumed his seat beside her, happy that she was awake so he could see the look on her face when she opened his present.

"It's beautiful." An ornament with a picture of her and Hope in the middle, an expensive ornament by the look of it. It was golden and had their names engraved on it with the year. It caught the lights on the tree and shined so bright Starr was convinced it could light up the room all on its own. She pulled him up with the hand that wasn't clutching the ornament and brought him into a hug. Surprised it took him a minute before he could return the affection. Kissing the top of her head he felt her squeeze him. Finally releasing him she hung it on the tree, breaking the scheme her mother had selected. Giving him a shy smile she took his large hands in hers.

"Can I kiss you?"

"If you want." Smiling even wider she met his lips halfway.


End file.
